


i taste you on my lips (i can’t get rid of you)

by feliciagay (orphan_account)



Series: anna’s midam dumps [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan Wants to Impress Michael (Supernatural), Cigarettes, Doctor Michael (Supernatural), Drugs, Hurt Adam Milligan, M/M, Nurse Adam Milligan, Smoker Michael (Supernatural), Smoking, i have asthma i’ve never smoked in my life this is probably all wrong lmao, minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/feliciagay
Summary: Adam isn’t ashamed to admit it; Michael Shurley is undeniably sexy.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: anna’s midam dumps [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546252
Kudos: 29





	i taste you on my lips (i can’t get rid of you)

**Author's Note:**

> thank u anon on tumblr for prompting this!!
> 
> feel free to send me prompts whenever, my tumblr is @/bitteradamgirl

Adam isn’t afraid to admit it; Michael Shurley is _undeniably_ _sexy_. Two years older than Adam himself, and working his first year as a physician at the hospital they worked at (Adam was also working his first year as a nurse, and if that wasn’t a sign from the universe, then he wasn’t attracted to Michael). He has dark brown hair that Adam imagines running his hands through, hazel eyes that Adam imagines staring into as often as he can (not that he doesn’t do that already), and lips (lips Michael talks from the right side of; he’s a smoker, he holds the cigarette in the left corner of his lips) Adam imagines kissing every way imaginable; slow and tender and passionate; quick and hot and filthy— in the janitor’s closet of the hospital; God, even thinking the simple act of Michael kissing his forehead drives him crazy.

So, yes, he was hopelessly crushing on Michael. And that’s the reason why Adam decides to follow him outside during their lunch break— or, Michael’s smoking break, where he goes to the hospital’s designated smoking stop, right beside the dumpster.

“Uh- hi,” Adam stutters, internally cursing himself for not being able to form a coherent sentence.

“Hey,” Michael waves with his left hand, the cigarette dangling from the fingers of his right hand; smoke trailing up into nonsensical patterns from the lit end. Adam fights back the urge to grimace at the smell, the way the smoke feels against his face an in his lungs. Michael barely casts him a glance as he moves the cigarette in front of Adam, an eyebrow raised. “You want a drag?”

“Uh-“ Adam says, staring at the cigarette with an embarrassingly dumbfounded look on his face. He tries to regain his composure— this is _Michael_ , surely Michael will be _impressed_. “Yeah. Yeah.”

Adam takes the cigarette from Michael, his hand trembling just the slightest as he raises it to his lips— _God_ , he’s never smoked before, he’s never even thought about it. It was one thing his mom raised him not to do, and now he was disappointing her, all for the sake of Michael. She’ll understand, though— Adam will tell her why next time he calls her.

When the cigarette finds his mouth, Adam takes an inhale, letting smoke fill his mouth and lungs— it tastes like shit (and Michael’s peppermint Chapstick), makes his head feel light, and it makes his throat burn. He drops the cigarette, coughing violently into his fist. He feels the smoke fly from his mouth with each cough, and he feels like he’s going to puke. “ _Jesus_ _Christ_.”

Michael is rushing forward, patting his back as he coughs. His hand is warm— warm against the thin layer of Adam’s sweatshirt. “You okay?”

Adam coughs a few more times, before nodded his head, quick and short. This was so embarrassing— he can’t even smoke correctly. Michael must think he’s an _idiot_. “Uh- yeah. Sorry.”

“No, no, don’t apologize,” Michael says, his hand still on Adam’s back. He has stopped patting it— now he’s just rubbing Adam’s back, probably in order to soothe him. “I should’ve known better-“

Adam shrugs out of his touch, raising an eyebrow. His mouth tastes like ash and he still feels nauseous, but he pushes the sensations down. “Look- I know I’m the youngest nurse here, but you don’t have to treat me like a fucking baby. I’m not one.”

“Yes, Adam, I know.” Michael rolls his eyes. “You’re twenty six, and a nurse at one of the most prestigious hospitals in Kansas. You’re not a ‘baby’.”

Adam flushes red at this. He did graduate med-school after just four years— compared to the assumed seven, and way earlier than anyone else he knew. “I- uh-“

“Don’t strain yourself,” Michael chuckles, softly. He pats Adam’s back once more, before winking at him, and slipping around Adam, heading back inside the hospital.

“Oh. Wow,” Adam mutters to himself, left standing in a puddle of rain, the cold air nipping at his skin and the taste of ash still staining his mouth (and Michael’s peppermint chapstick on his lips).

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !!
> 
> lmao i’m asthmatic and i can’t even be around smokers so?? this is probably all wrong eek sorry i googled everything lmaooo


End file.
